For some time, it has been observed that boundary conditions or constraints to mobility are changing dramatically and quickly. This applies, in particular, to urban mobility, that is, to mobility relating to cities. This change results, for example, from lack of space, which leads particularly to traffic jams, as well as from emissions of conventional vehicles or motor vehicles that are usually operated with combustibles or fuels. Even today, conventional motor vehicles are no longer permitted to drive, or at least only permitted to drive with restrictions, in some urban areas. In order to adjust to this change in mobility, new concepts are required, which, in particular, make possible an individual and seamless mobility.